The New Girls
by snapexlupin 4-eva
Summary: what happens when two mysterious girls trasnfer into hogwarts? chaos ensues. [not slash, some hints though]
1. The New Girls

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter, wish I did.

Author note: This is my first facfiction, so be nice. All flames will be used to roast marshmallows.

Also, my older sister is my beta, so go complain to her if anything is wrong. :p she's BlueBunny2.

Warnings: sarcasm, oocness all around, self-insertion craziness, later on there may be hints of slash, vamps, werewolves, and slight angst

Key:

'blah' thoughts

"blah" speech

Now, onward!

­­­­­­­­/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It all started during professor Snape's potion class. All of a sudden, a Ravenclaw prefect burst in and ran over to professor Snape, who was currently telling Neville Longbottom that his potion was so screwed up, it looked as though he had thrown in random ingredients, which is exactly what he had done.

Snape, without taking his eyes of Neville, who was shaking in fear, said "Yes? What do you want?" in his usual sarcastic tone with a hint of aggravation at the girl for interrupting his class.

"Professor Snape, professor Dumbledore wants to talk to you in his office sir." she said, as she stared at Ron, who was currently having a conversation with himself. Snape straightened up and looked directly at the girl.

"Can't this wait, I'm currently-"

The Ravenclaw girl cut him off bravely. "Professor, sir, your class is about to leave."

This caused the class to break out in whispers of amazement, no one had ever dared to interrupt Snape in the middle of a sentence. Professor Snape glared at the girl in cold fury, then, over his shoulder he said quietly, "Well? What are you all waiting for, an invitation to leave? Pack up your things and clean up this mess Longbottom, and stop muttering to yourself Mr. Weasly." After all of the students quickly packed their things so as not to incur anymore of Snape's wrath, they quickly filed out of his room.

After all had leaft Snape swiftly swept out of his class, heading towards the headmaster's office. Once arriving outside the office, he reached the gargoyle statues guarding the entrance he muttered "Chocolate Phoenix." Mentally reminding himself to ask what was with the new password. Sometimes he wondered about the headmaster.

'I swear that man was smoking something when he thought of that one.' Snape thought, stepping onto the rising staircase. Once the stairs came to a halt, Snape stepped off and knocked on the headmaster's office door, then swiftly opened it without waiting for a reply from the occupants of the room. Upon entering, he noticed two girls sitting in the two chairs provided, he didn't recognize either of them.

Dumbledore glanced over the top of his half-moon spectacles, he looked at professor Snape and gave him that ever present grin.

'I knew it, he IS smoking something, I got to remember to ask him for some later.' Snape thought, glancing to the two girls again. Dubledore noticed where he was looking and answered the unasked question.

"These are our new students, I've already had the sorting hat sort them into their houses." Dumbledore said, smiling that odd smile.

"And what, pray tell, does this have to do with me?" Snape asked, eyeing the obviously high headmaster.

"Well, they've been sorted into your house Severus." Dumbledore said, not missing the shocked look the professor shot him. "I was hoping you would show them where they will be staying." Dumbledore said, signaling for the two girls to stand. "This is Jan and Jenny Flair, they're transfer students, coming in with the third year students." Snape glanced at the two girls, one of which made eye contact with him. She had brown hair that reached to her shoulders, falling in little ringlets around her dark emerald green eyes, which were staring at him.

Snape quickly glanced at the other girl, who was watching Dumbledore with interest. She had long silky black hair that was pulled back into a loose braid that hung down near her knees. Snape received a shock when he realized the girl's eyes were red, a great contrast with her pale white heart-shaped face. She spoke.

"So, we are to follow this man, sir?" she asked, in a surprisingly high pitched voice. Snape was surprised to realize she had an American accent.

"Yes, you are to go with professor Snape Miss Jan, he will show you to your common room." Dumbledore told her, smiling all the while. Jenny walked towards her suitcase in a dark corner of the room, when Dumbledore's voice halted her.

"No need, they will be brought up after you." he told her, and she nodded.

"Bye professor Dumbledore, see you later." Jenny said, in what Snape was surprised to hear it was a British accent, a great contrast to her sister's American one. She smiled and turned to him, surprising him yet again with the fact she could actually crack a smile.

Snape walked out the office with Jan and Jenny following him, Jenny walking at his elbow while Jan fallowed a couple steps behind him. Snape proceeded to walk them all the way to the slytherin common room. Snape glanced around to find a student to dump the two girls on so he could go. Finally spotting someone, he hailed Draco from across the large room.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy, could you tell our two new students where to go and fill them in on the rules of the school?" Snape asked in a normal tone of voice.

"New students?" Draco asked in a confused voice as he headed toward them.

"Their transfers, they just transferred into third year. Now tell them what they need to know, I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Malfoy." Snape said, turning to leave. Stopping, he turned back.

"By the way, her name is Jenny Flair, and that one is her elder sister, Jan." he said, pointing to them in turn. He then hurriedly left before Draco could ask him another question.

"So, where do we sleep?" Jan said in a sarcastic voice, glancing around the room. Draco noted she had an American accent.

"Um… Your Jenny right?" Draco asked Jenny, who was now lounging on the couch.

"Yes, that's my name, now where do we sleep, down here?" Jenny asked, repeating her sister's question. Draco was surprised to hear a British accent.

'Aren't they related? They have different accents…' he wondered to himself.

"Well, no, you sleep upstairs, over there." Draco said, pointing at the staircase over to the far right of the room. Jenny lifted her body halfway off the couch and looked at Draco.

"So we're sleeping on the stairs, huh?" she said in a sarcastic voice. Draco shook his head.

"No! Up the stairs." Draco was a little thrown off because both of the girls were so pretty, especially the one named Jan, who was now looking at him, and SMILING.

'Wow, she's pretty when she smiles…' Draco thought to himself, as she started to speak.

"Well then, lets get our asses up there lil sis." she muttered to her sister, while she passed Draco and grabed Jenny off the couch. They headed for the stairs, stopping halfway up them as Draco asked Jan a question.

"Um… What's your name again?" Jan glances at Draco.

"The name is Jan Flair, what's ya name?" she asked with a smirk.

"M-my name is Draco Malfoy, the slytherin seeker." Draco said, heading towards the boy's staircase.

"Well, goodnight then, Dray." Jan said, smirking at the nickname she gave him.

"Night." he called back.

'Oh shit, I forgot to tell them the rules.' Draco looked back at the girl's stairwcase to see if she was still there, but they were gone. 'Oh well, they'll find out later, hopefully.' and with that thought Draco headed up to his bed.

TBC…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

An; at da! The end of chapter one! Two is on the way, it'll be up as soon as I type it up.

Please r&r! I would love to hear what you all think of this!


	2. Classes Begin

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, lemme alone.

AN: sorry this took so long, my sister just started college and she had to beta this in her spare time. I promise to get the next one out sooner.

Jan: ;bows; I promise I'll try to beta these chapters faster.

Key:

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

Okay, onward!

­­­­­­­­/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Jenny, wake up. Come on, get up." Jan said in a voice that sounded far away.

Jenny started to open her eyes only to have a shoe fly out of nowhere and hit her in the face.

"Ow. Geez, I'm up what do you want?" Jenny said in a lazy way as she grabbed at her face, to see if anything was broken.

Jan was lying on Jenny's bed as Jenny jumped up and snatched some paper out of her pocket.

"Here this is the schedule thingy." Jenny said, throwing one at Jan as she stood and pulled on her robes.

"We have to hurry and go to Divination class, which we're sharing with the third year Ravenclaws. If we hurry we can follow the rest of the class." Jan said, glancing down at the paper. They both sprinted out of the room and toward the staircase. Jan slid down the railing, and as she flew off the she landed directly in front of one Draco Malfoy.

"Would you like me to show you where the classroom is Jan?" Draco asked, looking down at her. Jenny walked down the staircase and walked right between Draco and Jan.

"Please show us the way Malfoy." Jenny growled in a mocking voice, gaining the attention of a few others Slytherins who were also heading out to their first classes.

Jenny and Draco just glared at each other as Jan cracked a knowing smile.

Jenny was about the same height as Draco, and both were about two inches taller than Jan.

Draco turned away from the glare Jenny was shooting him and began to lead the way toward the classroom. That happened to be in one of the towers.

Crabbe and Goyle were already at the door, waiting for Draco to arrive.

"Take your seats and please sit with a partner." Asked Professor Trelawney, in her normal misty voice, as she straight into Jan. "Oh, I'm so sorry dear." Jan looked up at her, and tried not to laugh at her clothes.

Trelawney was dressed in her normal robes with millions of beads on her neck and arms, and her huge glasses that gave her the overall appearance of a giant bug.

Jan sat at the front of class, and Draco went and sat down next to her. This resulted in him getting a 10 volt shock from a grinning Jenny, who made a sign for him to move, now. Draco decided that moving would be the smart thing to do, so he moved to the table behind the sisters next to Goyle.

Then Professor Trelawney called out the roll call, and stopped when she reached Jenny and Jan's names.

"So you two are our new students, Jenny and Jan Flair right? Welcome to Hogwarts." She said smiling. She then instructed them to drink all the tea then switch cups with their partners and try to read the meaning in the leaves. So they all drank the tea, Jan wincing the whole while. And then took out their books.

Suppressed laughter soon spread through the class, along with a few giggles and aggravated hisses.

Jan tried to read Jenny's fortune, glaring at her leaves.

"Jenny, you're going to met someone, and start liking them…" she said, trying to hold in her giggles. "And mercy on the soul that happens to be!"

Both laugh out loud, causing Draco to look up at them as Jenny started to tell Jan her fortune.

"Heh, and a boy is going to ask you out. That's just funny, I guess our fortunes are telling us what is going to happen later today. That would be hilarious." Draco turned back to his cup, and began to think.

'That wouldn't be a bad idea, I could ask Jan out to Hogesmeade with me.' Draco thought to himself, with a small smile on his face.

After the double Divination class ended, they headed to the Great Hall for lunch.

Jenny and Jan followed the rest of the class all the way to the Hall, and stopped as they walked in.

"Wow, this is amazing! What is that up there sis?" Jenny asked, staring up at the enchanted ceiling.

"It's an enchanted ceiling, wow. This is beautiful, I've never seen one before." Jan muttered, looking up as well.

Jenny grabbed Jan and they followed the Slytherins to their table, Jan was off in her own little world, thinking.

Draco hesitated, then finally grabbed Jan by the hand and brought her over the table to sit next to him. Draco was still holding her hand. Although, her skin was usually a milky white color, her face was beat red and she was staring at her hand in his. She quickly jerked her hand away, still blushing, and moving to the other side of the table. Crabbe and Goyle took her newly vacated spot next to Draco.

Harry and Ron, who had just walked into the Great Hall, spotted the two girls and realized they were new.

"I've never seen those two girls before. Who are those two girls over there at the Slytherin table?" Ron asked, glancing at Hermione who was already settled at the Gryffindor table.

"They are new students, I heard from someone that they arrived right after the sorting ceremony." Hermione said, rummaging for something.

Harry turns to Ron, and almost chocked on his drink. Ron had mashed potatoes smeared all over his face.

Ron gave Harry a confused look.

Ron swallowed his mouthful of food, "What are you staring at me for?"

Harry just pointed at his face. "Ron, you have mashed potatoes all over your face. Are you that hungry?"

Ron wiped his face clean. "What do you think their names are Harry?"

"I don't know, do you think we should ask them and introduce ourselves." Harry suggested, shrugging. Ron nodded, and they walked over to where they were. Hermione tapped the black haired girl on the shoulder.

Jan turned and looked up at them.

"Yes? What do you want?" Jan said, giving them a glare that could rival Snape's own.

"Hello my name is Hermione Granger and this is Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, we're from Gryffindor." Said Hermione, with a smile on her face.

"Hello Hermione, Ron, Harry." Jan said, turning away.

"We were wondering what your names are." Harry said, staring into her startlingly red eyes. Then the girl elbowed Jenny in the side, really hard. Interrupting the girl's starring of the high table.

"Ow, oh hi there." She muttered, glancing back at the high table with starry eyes.

"My name is Jan Flair and this is my younger sister Jenny." Jan said turning and jerking her thumb at her.

"Well, see you at… Care Of Magical Creatures class, which is next." Hermione said, giving the cold girl a smile, which she returned with a very small smirk.

Jenny just rolled her eyes and turned to talk to her sister.

After about ten more minutes, the third year Gryffindors and Slytherins walked to their shared Care Of Magical Creatures class.

Jenny and Jan walked side by side, while Draco tried to catch Jan's attention, by messing around. Meaning pissed Harry off mostly.

The class arrived and Hagrid began to show them some bizarre creatures. That Jan seemed to like. They were medium sized dragons, one was black with red eyes, and the other was a whitewashed color with grey eyes, and was taller than the first.

Hagrid told them about them and the other different types.

Then the class paired off and went up to each dragon and petted it.

Suddenly, the black dragon growled at Harry and Draco and the white one hit Draco with its tail, when he stepped on it with his foot. Knocking him a good ways away, and unconscious. Hagrid ran up to him and hurried off to the hospital wing.

Later on, Draco left the hospital wing and headed to the next class, Potions. He met up with Jan and Jenny, who were looking around, and Draco figured they must've been lost.

"Great, now where should we go? They said we should go this way." Jenny muttered, as she and Jan glanced around. Neither girl knew Draco was there.

"Jenny, do you have that paper Lynn gave to you?" Jan asked, turning around so quickly that her braid flew up and would've smacked Jenny in the face, if she hadn't been used to this happening, and simply ducked it.

"Jan, you know she said not to use it at school, we might get in trouble, we don't know how the Headmaster will react to us using it." Jenny told her in a troubled voice.

"He won't know, hand it over Jenny." Jan demanded in a cold voice that sent shivers down Draco's spine, stopping him in his tracks. Jan held out her hand expectantly, and Jenny places a piece of paper in it.

"Okay. Professor Snape's classroom!" Jan yelled out, and they vanished into thin air.

Draco had a shocked look on his face, and then he glanced at his watch.

"Oh shit, I'm going to be late for class!" Draco muttered, running toward the dungeons.

­­­­­­­­/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

AN: hope you liked this, its starting to pick up.

Jan: ;mutters darkly and falls asleep;

Jen: poor girl, exams are killing her… please R&R!


End file.
